The Volturi Saga Chasing Midnight
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: SQL to New Dawn. Bella had been through a lot - but this time, the stakes are higher. Now, Bella is faced with continuous tragedies as she fights to maintain her relationship with Alec and deal with jealousy. R&R!
1. A Law Is A Law

**Yes, you heard right. Alec, Bella & the rest have returned! **

**It's been a while, I know. Sorry for the wait, but I can safely let you know that the wait was worth it.**

**If you review; don't forget to mention 'CHEESE'. I just want to know how many people actually read these Author Notes.**

**Through-out my updates, you will also probably notice how my writing style has changed & I hope you enjoy it.**

_Recap:_

_Bella has been brought to Volterra by two of the most powerful Volturi guards; not screaming and/or kicking on the way. She faced many ups and down, fell out, and back in love again. She found out that Jane was just like Alice; a hyper pixie who thrived on fashion, that Felix and Demetri were just like Emmett; brotherly yet complete pranksters, that Heidi, Chelsea, Athendora and Sulpicia were the most amazing sisters and aunties Bella could have ever received, and that Alec; was the only person who's soul would forever remain hers, and vice-versa. They have faced jealous ex's and a disastourous birthday party. Bella thought that she had finally gotten her happy ending, but that had only been the beginning._

**The Volturi Saga; Chasing Midnight**

**Ch1; A law is a law**

_Two weeks after Bella's transformation._

_11 days._

11 Days since I said goodbye to my human life.

Just as I expected, I _loved_ being a vampire. I loved the freedom outside of the castle walls, the pure thrill of running like the wind left me breathless.

_Life was amazing_.

I put on the new black _Gucci_ dress and my black cloak.

Ever since I have been turned, every guard and family member stopped treating me like I would break any given moment, and instead, challenged me to duels and treated me like I was one of them. It was horrifying at how wrong you could be about people.

I mean, _once upon a time_, I was convinced that the Volturi were nothing but a group of unfair and evil demons that killed any given opportunity. _Boy, how _wrong _I had been._

The black ballet flats slipped from my hands and onto my feet. I walked over to the vanity in Mine and Alec's bedroom and quickly brushed my hair, letting it fall down in soft waves down my back.

The transformation treated my body well. It hadn't given me much curves, and my breasts were still the boring C-cup, but my butt looked rounder and my fingers looked more lady-like. My features were slightly sharper and my bottom lip finally became fuller to match the upper one.

And my lousy brown eyes became a brilliant, bright red.

I smiled into my reflection as I put on soft black eye-liner to my lower lid. I didn't put any other make-up on and decided to leave to the throne room.

On the way there, Heidi caught me by my arm. The brunette dragged me into a dark corner.

"Bella, we are holding an execution today because of the new law, if you find it hard, _leave_," She said softly. I nodded, but the lump that formed in my throat suddenly made it hard to speak.

_The New Law._

Ever since I have been robbed of my innocence in that dark alley by Mike, any vampire who had been caught hurting a woman in such a way, had been killed without a second chance.

"I _know_ Heidi, thank you," I finally answered.

She nodded and pecked my cheek. "Okay, I'll see you there," She said and walked away. I took a deep breath and unknowingly steadied myself. A loud roar from the throne room shook me out of my trance. I quickly walked towards the high, wooden doors and pushed them open. The first thing my new eyes caught, was the mad man in the middle of the throne room- _obviously_ a vampire.

Then, my eyes met those of my adoptive father, Marcus. He smiled in acknowledgement, and I smiled back.

"Bella, _il mio prezioso_," Aro spoke from the centre of the room. My smile widened and I let my hood fall from my head. I walked through the centre of the room and into his waiting arms. I stole a peek at the man that was kneeling before us and looked back up at Aro.

"_Zio_?" I asked meekly.

Aro only nodded and let his arms break the embrace. Next, I decided to greet my second uncle, Caius. He winked at me and I gave him a cheeky smile. Then, I decided to greet my adoptive father.

"_Padre_," I spoke and pecked him on the cheek.

"_Mio figlia_," He answered. I looked to his right and my dead heart skipped a non-beat.

_Jane and Alec_.

I walked over to little Jane and hugged her tightly. And then, my vision was absolutely clouded and the only thing I saw was him

_Alec._

His emotionless face immediately brightened and he grinned at me. He took me into his arms and buried his nose in my hair.

"We gathered here today, to decide the faith of this man," Aro spoke, as everyone began to listen.

The man from the middle of the room started laughing like a maniac.

"I am about to be executed just because I was having fun with some human filth?" The man spoke. My eye twitched with annoyance.

"Do _not_ interrupt your master," I said in a cold tone.

"What are you supposed to be? His little _slut_?" The man shouted and I could feel Alec's chest tense beneath my hand. I fisted his cloak in my hand and he relaxed.

To my left, I saw Jane raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, the mad man's screeches filled the room and Jane smirked.

Aro held up a hand towards her and the man fell to the floor, shouting no more. Then, Aro turned to me.

"Would you, dear Bella?" He asked kindly and clapped once for Demetri and Felix to hold the man still.

I slowly made my way towards the man, taking my time. My cloak fell to the floor precisely three metres from the man. My head rose higher and I raised my arm, keeping my hand looking sharp and straight. I then swung my hand backwards and it cut through his granite neck, like a knife through butter. His stone-like head fell to the floor, and almost a second later, he was on fire.

"That'll teach you, you filthy dog," I whispered as I heard him scream through the smoke and flames. As soon as admiring voices and sighs were heard in the hallway, Heidi tidied up the throne room.

I looked to my right and saw Edward watching me, completely emotionless.

Since I had decided on drinking human blood, he hadn't treated me differently. We haven't spoken at all for the first few days after my transformation but he hadn't given me the cold-shoulder either.

It had always been like this, I would look at Alec and he would either kiss me on the lips or on my forehead, and then a nagging feeling told me to look at Edward. And I did. Every single time. He didn't look heartbroken anymore, but there was an eerie kind of depression about him. Then, I would watch as Alec drank from a red-head and then I would get a blonde guy with baby blue eyes. If there wasn't any, I would just go for anything unless it was a woman. If there weren't any red-heads for Alec, we would share.

I had heard a bunch of stories about my family's newborn phase, but none of that applied to me. So far, I only had one slip-up, and that was a child, which I regretted immediately. Since then, two new laws had been introduced.

_No raping_.

_No child murder_ (under the age of 15).

I was pretty keen on setting new rules, but I thought that maybe waiting a while after the two other ones, I would get a better reaction from our vampire population.

I then looked at Jane and Felix, who were interacting with Marcus and Caius while Aro was talking to Heidi, Chelsea, the wives and some of the rest of the guards, something about the new fighting sessions.

Jane's and Felix' wedding was to take place in less than two weeks, and they were already setting stuff up in the large ballroom upstairs. The doors opened and I dropped my cloak again, smiling gently at Alec. The guiltiness had eased down a great deal, and all I thought about was Mike's face while I drank.

"Oh my, _look_ at that! _Look_!" The voices kept going on and on until everyone went silent. Edward had closed the door. A blonde man was starting to look around, panicking.

Aro smiled comically and winked at Edward who stepped forward, making the crowd rush towards us. His ruby eyes had a tinge of hunger in them.

"_Welcome to Volterra!_" Aro shouted and dropped his hands, clapping like a happy child. I rushed forward the panicking man and everyone else followed, grabbing a prey.

The blood tasted like fine wine, and I resisted the urge to spit as I imagined Mike's body crumpling in my hands. The Man's eyes found mine and fear was evident, but he didn't move.

"What's your name?" My bell-like voice sang to him.

"L-L-Li-Liam-m," He stuttered, watching as my mouth parted again and closed around his throat. I pulled away and 'sshed' in his ear, making him relax.

"I'll make it quick, Liam, just relax," I murmured to him, smiling at the way way he felt in my hands. Like Jelly.

Too soon, I felt his heartbeat stop and I dropped his life-less body onto the ground. I grabbed a tissue from inside my cloak and wiped the blood off my face, watching as Alec dropped a blonde bimbo. He swallowed again and faced me, smiling slightly. I then turned to my right again and saw Edward feeding from two women, so pre-occupied that he didn't even realise the mess he was making. _Pig_.

I ran towards Alec in vampire speed and pulled him into a passionate kiss, tasting the sweet blood on my lips again. He pulled away just as the lower guard came in to tidy up. The blood off his lip was swept away by his sleeve.

"Aro gave us a mission," He said, chuckling at my quick excitement. I haven't been on a mission yet, and Alec had just arrived in the morning. "Demetri, Chelsea, Corin, You and I are to go and retrieve all the Cullen's for the coronation,"He said. "And a couple of other things," He added, sighing. "Or people, _vampire's_ mainly,"

"What do you mean?"

"There had been a strain of disappearances around the Seattle area,"

"Killings?"

Alec shook his head and sighed again, resting his hand on my cheek. "The bodies haven't been found. Aro and Caius think that someone has started the Southern Wars again, only this time, around the Washington state,"

Bella nodded but began to panic. "I- _Forks_?"

Alec bit his perfect bottom lip and nodded carefully.

"_Charlie!_" I yelled out quickly, my eyes watering.

"No, _NO!_" He said quickly, hushing me. "Your father is _fine_. He's been put under our protection,"

"But _why_ is someone creating an army again?" I asked quickly, literally shaking his arms for information. He dropped his hand from my cheek and sent me a soothing smile.

"_Nothing_ will happen to your father," said Alec. "But we need to get rid of them, even if we don't know _why_ someone's creating them. Though we're pretty sure they're not using them for some of that big Broadway shows," He chuckled at his own joke but I didn't. I didn't find it funny. The only reason I started laughing was when he had a sad-puppy-look on his face, making me throw my head back and giggle. Alec rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

Aro spoke. "Now that everyone has been fed, the lower-guard shall stay with our Felix and Jane and continue the wedding planning. _Everything_ is to be done as they say, no matter the cost, or you _will_ be punished," He said and then turned towards us. "Now, if Alec,Bella, Chelsea, Corin, Edward, Demetri and my brothers will kindly retire," He said and Corin opened the door, exciting first and turning right.

I turned around and waited with Alec for everyone else to leave, and Alec wrapped his arms around me from behind. His teeth nipped playfully at my neck and he grinned.

"Now, about that new bed you got while I was gone..."

**Did you like it? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**If you were a fan of _New Dawn_ then please Favourite, Alert and Review !**

_il mio prezioso; _my precious

_Zio;_ uncle

_Padre; _father

_Mio figlia;_ my daughter


	2. Gifts And Other extraOrdinary Things

_I am very busy with University, but I thought; today should be the day to show everyone that I'm still alive (no disrespect to the 9/11 tragedy, I hope with all my heart that no cruelty will took place that day)._

_If you review; don't forget to mention 'CHEESE'. I just want to know how many people actually read these Author Notes. _

_Please, Please review._

_The prequel to this, New Dawn had been nominated for the Swan Awards ! IT HAS ALSO WON IN A CATEGORY! YAYAY!_

**.**

_Recap;_

_"But why is someone creating an army again?" I asked quickly, literally shaking his arms for information. He dropped his hand from my cheek and sent me a soothing smile._

_"Nothing will happen to your father," said Alec. "But we need to get rid of them, even if we don't know why someone's creating them. Though we're pretty sure they're not using them for some of that big Broadway shows," He chuckled at his own joke but I didn't. I didn't find it funny. The only reason I started laughing was when he had a sad-puppy-look on his face, making me throw my head back and giggle. Alec rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him._

_Aro spoke. "Now that everyone has been fed, the lower-guard shall stay with our Felix and Jane and continue the wedding planning. Everything is to be done as they say, no matter the cost, or you will be punished," He said and then turned towards us. "Now, if Alec,Bella, Chelsea, Corin, Edward, Demetri and my brothers will kindly retire," He said and Corin opened the door, exciting first and turning right._

_I turned around and waited with Alec for everyone else to leave, and Alec wrapped his arms around me from behind. His teeth nipped playfully at my neck and he grinned._

_"Now, about that new bed you got while I was gone..."_

**Ch2: Gifts & Other (Extra)Ordinary Stuff**

After a night of sweet love-making, Alec had left to prepare the Main Training Chambers. This was Felix's idea.

Since there hadn't been any wars for over a century, some vampire's and their skills became rather rusty. Aro and his brothers had agreed and decided to open up the chambers that hadn't been open for decades. The upper and lower guard had been ordered to wear light but tight clothing with no open cuts, to not cause any harm during training.

Bella put her hair up in a messy bun, and a tight black hair-band kept the lone hair out of her eyes. Black leggings, A Black tank-top along with black canvas shoes, and she was done. He grabbed some bottled blood along the way, and her midnight cloak. Bella put on the cloak and exited her's and Alec's chambers. She was currently on the 2nd floor, (all the upper-guard and king's chambers were on the highest floor, while the lower-guard and guest chambers were on the 1st floor) so she had to use the elevator. She hated seeing the 2nd floor secretary, Olive Hopkins, as she was a snobby little princess, who was determined to be turned in the near future. To make matters worse, she requested that Alec changed her. Of course, it shouldn't have bothered Bella, as Alec had mentored many vampires before her, but something about this woman just bothered her.

When she had finally reached the first floor, she ran in vampire speed to the Training Chambers, from which she could hear cries of triumphs and cries of misery. The guards opened the door for her and she stepped in, closing it after her.

Alec, Corin and Edward were standing on the other side of the room, observing and noting carefully. Santiago and Demetri were currently taking on Caius and Heidi while Jane and Chelsea were mentoring the lower-guard. Felix _'skipped'_ up towards Bella and grinned.

"Hey Bellsy-Boo, how was last night?" He asked and waggled his eyebrows, gathering Alec's smug attention. He winked quickly and resumed his conversation with Corin. Bella faced Felix again and punched him in the gut, gathering the lower-guards attention. Some laughed as Felix fell to the floor and some looked absolutely terrified.

"And that, is exactly what will happen when you mess with a newborn," She said to them and smiled, walking towards her adopted father and Aro.

Aro embraced her and chuckled dryly. "Lovely," He complimented and sent Felix a mocking wink. He pulled away and faced everyone. "Everyone get into their places and do what we have been teaching you to,"

Bella took her place beside Alec and across from Jane, who sent her a small wave. Bella nodded and began the battle. With a cry, she pounced gracefully onto Felix who fell to the floor. Her hand closed around it's throat and she made a cooing noise when he tried to get her off of himself. "Now-now Felix, be a good boy!"

Felix threw her off him and lunged at Caius, who he caught by the arm and threw him onto the floor, _again_. Bella rolled her eyes and tried to focus on her hunt. Nearly everyone stayed out of her way. But then, as clear as day, she felt her behind her. The Blonde lower-guard blonde tried to catch her around the throat but an invisible wall stopped her.

"_Use your gifts_!" Aro shouted from the side-lines and Bella, unknowingly wished for the wall to expand. She closed her eyes shut and focused on a box expanding. A squeal and a few shouts were heard as some invisible force pushed everyone against the wall. Alec, Jane and Marcus were the only ones unaffected, and even though he was hurt, Aro still stared at her in amazement. "_Amazing!_".

Bella looked at him in surprise and confusion and looked at Alec. Everyone dropped onto the ground suddenly and Alec ran to embrace her. "You were _amazing,_" He whispered and kissed her ear. Bella smiled and faced her leader again who stared at her in wonder.

"A mental shield along with a physical one, absolutely _wonderful_!" He said and clapped. The rest of the audience followed him and Bella hid her face in Alec's shirt, who chuckled at her shyness.

"She's not usually that shy in bed, now is she, Alec?" Felix said and smirked smugly, embarassing Bella further. Alec rolled his eyes and Caius sent Felix a disapproving look. When Felix met Bella's eye again, she made a slashing motion with her finger across her throat.

.

Reading a good book once in a while, was rapidly becoming Bella's favourite habit. Usually, she would wait until Alec would finish his 'chores', then he would finally find her in the large library and they would proceed to shag behind a book-case.

Tonight though, was _not_ the case. She was far too interested in her gift as she sat on the sofa with Demetri, who dabbled on and _on_ his battles during the Russian Vampire Invasion. Bella rolled her eyes but still paid rapt attention to his speech and read Pride&Prejudice quickly, flipping pages ever five seconds.

"What do you think?" Bella asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"About my gift, is it satisfactory? Or..."

He turned towards her and rolled his amused eyes. "Bella, you threw most of the people against the _walls_ today, and you're asking me if your gift is _satisfactory_?" He shook his head and continued on the RVI.

Bella nodded and looked down. Her emotions had been sky-rocketing ever since her transformation. Her human qualities and foul emotions stayed with her, yet some magnified more than others.

Bella's thoughts went out the window the second she felt _his_ arms around her. The strong hold picked her up from behind and Bella allowed him that much comfort. Everyone was worried about the up-coming battles, some more than others, but Alec has been especially worried, as he didn't want Bella to deal with the loss of her father.

"Only a couple of more days, and you'll see your father again," He whispered in her ear and Bella shivered. She could very well control herself around humans, she just didn't want any slip-ups.

And what about the Cullens? Are they back in Forks? And Jacob? And her human friends? What would they do if they found out she was back? What would her father do?

"You're thinking too much, Bella, stop beating yourself up over the past," Demetri said from beside her as he finished his speech and greeted Alec. Alec agreed and Bella sighed.

"I'm not beating myself up-"

"You _are_. You are because you think you hurt him when you left,"

"Whatever Demetri," She mumbled and put the book down. He sent her an apologetic smile and she rolled her eyes. "I did what I had to do, I protected him, he's probably better off without me anyway,"

Alec shook his head. "Don't say that," he muttered and sat down on the coffee table. Demetri agreed and gave her thigh a friendly slap.

"Now, it's Friday and I'm single, bored and hungry, I'm off to a club," Demetri said and stood up, giving Alec and Bella teasing smirks. "Don't be naughty, and don't stay up late kids," He mocked them and Alec sent him a glare.

"I'm _older_ than you, _child_," He said and shook his head, taking a place beside Bella. "I just choose to keep my girlfriend company, while you choose to hook-up with any willing woman every week," He said defensively and Bella hid a smug smile.

Demetri laughed as he exited. "Technically, you're 18 and I'm 23, so I'm older, _kiddo_,"

Alec flipped him the middle finger and Bella giggled. "Brotherly love," She said between her giggles and Alec proceeded to tickle her.

This is exactly what she loved about him. He was her boyfriend, and to be honest, their relationship was bordering on serious. But the difference with their relationship was that he still managed to be a friend to her, they still hang-out and went to the movies or other places which amused them, and they didn't need show their affection between each other every moment they were together.

She smiled and pulled the love of her life into a steamy kiss.

.

This one was a bit short, but I don't want to include too much in each chapter, as I don't want to end it too soon. Review, please !


End file.
